


Rows With Chip-and-PIN Machines podfic

by OtterPods (LapOtter)



Series: Experiment in Empathy podfics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, belovedmuerto, experiment in empathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapOtter/pseuds/OtterPods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason John gets into rows with chip-and-PIN machines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rows With Chip-and-PIN Machines podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rows With Chip-and-PIN Machines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/229397) by [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto). 



> My first podfic! A short one, for the practice. Will probably go on to do the rest of this series as well, eventually.

Length: 1 minute 23 seconds  
Size: 1.27MB

[Listen on SoundCloud](http://soundcloud.com/lapotter/eie1-belovedmuerto)   
[Download from Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v7yf1f52jxzjomo/EiE1%20-%20belovedmuerto.mp3)


End file.
